


Don’t run inside

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Father figure hidgens, Gen, Just a bit of comedy & soft after my last few hurt comfort fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma ignores Hidgens advice and pays the consequences
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Professor Hidgens
Kudos: 43





	Don’t run inside

“Isn’t that just remarkable?” Hidgens pulled back from the microscope briefly to give Emma an amazed look. “It fascinates me every time!” 

“Let me see.” She pushed him away from the microscope to look down the lens. “Ooooh.”

“It’s phagocytosis.”

“Yeah I know. It’s kinda gross,” she laughed, letting him have the lens again. “They really just swallowed it up like that!”

“It’s not ‘gross’ Emma. It’s brilliant.” Without looking away his hand patted around the table for a different slide. “That’s what’s going on in your immune system right now. Isn’t that fascinating? Let’s look at a T cell now.”

“I want to watch them pinocytose something. Please?”

“That’s not part of the experiment, Emma.” But he couldn’t ever say no to her. “But okay, it’s fine.”

“Cool!” She cheered triumphantly. 

He slid open the draw, handing her a glass pipette. “Go fill this up with some sugar water.” 

He placed it in her hands and with a grin she took off. “Got it!” She bolted up the laboratory stairs straight to the kitchen. 

“Don’t run up the stairs!” He called out after her. 

She didn’t listen, and he could hear her footsteps still pounding up the steps. 

He prepared a second microscope for Emma to run her own little experiment.   
He got the slides down from the top shelf because he knew she wouldn’t be able to reach them safely. 

The tap made a clanging sound as water rushed through the pipes and soon Emma was hurrying back to the lab.

“Don’t run on the stairs Emma dear,” he sighed as she came down. “Be careful!”

“I am-!” She was cut short and Hidgens saw the fourth last step connect with the back of her heel and mess up her footing. 

She hit the floor with a loud bang and sat frozen for a second, trying to regain her senses. 

“Oh look dear, what did I say?” He hurried over to her, hovering by her side. “Are you okay?” He asked, one hand landing lightly on her shoulder.

“Ah,” Emma took in a short, sharp breath. Her expression was clueless for a second longer before shouting, “oh shit!”

Hidgens was taken aback by the petulance of her reaction, he stood right back up, holding his hands up to ensure he hadn’t hurt her. 

The second she exhaled her breath she had begun to bawl. A proper wailing accompanied her tears. She looked like a five year old who had just fallen off their bike.

“Oh, Emma! It’s just a scrape, you’re okay dear!” He held out his hands to help her stand up and ushered her over to a seat.   
“Are you okay?” 

She rubbed her eyes with her wrist, trying to catch her breath. There was a small, bloody cut on her leg.

“Deep breaths, Emma, don’t cry. You’re fine.” He dipped his hands into the inner pockets of his jacket to hand her his handkerchief. 

Emma gave a small whine as she dried her eyes. 

“It was just a fall. You’re okay,” he soothed her. 

“No!” She shook her head, needing another second to dry her eyes. “I broke the stupid thing!” She opened her hand up to palm over the glass dropper.

“Oh dear, Emma.” He took the shattered glass from her hands. “I’ll get you some bandages.”

“Sorry I didn’t listen,” she pressed the handkerchief into her eyes like she could stop her tears at the source.

“Well that’s a lesson for you dear. Listen to your professor and don’t run on the stairs. Why were you running at all dear?” He got the first aid kit down, bringing it back to the table. 

“I was excited about the dumb experiment,” she huffed. Her face was still red and her eyes were puffy.

“Here are some tissues.” He let her blow her nose as he bandaged up the cuts on her palm. “Where’s your bag, Emma? Let’s get you some water.” 

She pointed a finger at the bench in the corner of the room. 

He fetched her drink bottle from her backpack as she tried to console herself, her face still screwed up in pain and shock but she was making a big effort not to cry anymore now. 

“Alright, now let’s have a look at this cut, okay?” He knelt down to look at her knee. A shard of glass from the dropper had cut into her skin. 

He put one hand on her leg to hold her still as he brushed the glass shards away. “Don’t squirm, Emma, that’ll only make it worse.”

“Well it hurts!” She snapped. 

“Give it here,” he gestured at her drink bottle and dribbled some of the water onto a tissue to clean away the blood.

With her hands empty she had nothing left to do now but cross her arms to cover her pain as the cut began to sting. 

“Don’t give me that look,” he frowned, pressing a medical pad to the cut. “You’re not a child, Emma. It can’t have hurt that much.” 

Her face went sour again. “It’s not the pain, it’s the surprise!” She held a hand to her forehead and snatched her drink bottle back for a sip of water. 

“Well you shouldn’t be surprised.” He gave her leg a pat to tell her to walk it off. 

She hopped off the stool, swinging her leg to test for any pain. “What do you mean?” 

“I told you not to run inside, you’d fall!” He packed up the first aid kit, looking Emma up and down for any other scratches. 

“Well I wasn’t listening,” she admitted guiltily. 

“Well, I told you so,” he shrugged. “So what do you have to say to me, Emma dear?” 

Emma crossed her arms tighter. “You love feeding your ego, Professor.” 

“Come on,” he encouraged her with a grin. 

“Thank you, Hidgens.” Emma gave him a quick hug before following up with a light punch to the chest. “I should’ve listen to you. You were right.”


End file.
